


Fire Meet Gasoline

by Hustler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rixonne, can y'all tell I'm mad at 5B Rick?, season 5, stupid Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill :D</p><p>"you guys still taking prompts? how about a Rixonne quarrel? two of our babies are mad at each other and the third baby tries to get them to make up. hopefully it ends with some fluffy and smutty goodness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Meet Gasoline

Daryl slammed both hands straight into the center of Rick’s chest, aiming to bruise and hurt. Rick fell back with a loud smack into the coffee table and slid sideways onto the wall behind him. His arms instinctively shot out to catch Daryl’s fist. He twisted Daryl’s arm and swung him around pressing Daryl face first into the wall.

His instincts were screaming at him, at war with each other. Defend, defend, defend and stop hurting him. Never put Daryl in that position.

“Stop!” Rick yelled desperate and conflicted.

Daryl pushed back into Rick’s hold, ignoring the burning pull on his arm. Rick wasn’t letting up.

“Daryl!”

Daryl ignored him and struggled more.

“You know you can’t get out of this,” Rick said, tightening his hold. “Stop hurting yourself.”

Daryl laughed, dark and vicious. “I only let you think that, Sheriff.” Then he threw himself back while shooting his arm out and suddenly he had Rick in the same hold.

Rick’s heart seized and then jump started, pounding in his chest. His cheek was pressed hard against the wall, digging sharp against the bone.

“I didn’t want to hurt your pride,” Daryl sneered, close and hot against Rick’s neck. He pulled back slightly and it was eerily quiet until Rick suddenly heard a snapcrack.

Pain immediately shot through his hand and up his arm and Daryl was gone. It was agonizing to move, to breathe. Rick slowly brought his arm down and fire spread through his hand. He turned his arm and looked at it. Daryl had broken his finger. Somehow, relief spread through him. Daryl could have done worse.  

Michonne walked in slowly, her eyes wide, arms held carefully at her sides. She looked around the room, over the mess they left, and then looked back at Rick. Her eyes slowed around the bruises he could feel coming.

“Rick.”

Rick couldn’t look back at her. He stared at his broken finger and tried to move it around.

“Rick,” Michonne repeated, softly and urgently. She stepped closer to him, hands reaching for his.

Rick flinched before she could touch and she took a step back.

“What happened?” She asked.

“My fault,” Rick muttered.

_“You think you’re turning into Shane, the Governor?”_

Rick pressed down on his finger to drown out Daryl’s voice and keep his focus on Michonne.

“It’s broken,” Michonne said.

_“You ain’t a coward, Rick. Stop pretending you are. Take responsibility for what you’re doing.”_

Rick nodded and didn’t hide the grimace of pain he felt.

_“That woman doesn’t need your dick. Her husband beat the shit out of her and their kids. You think she wants to roll around in bed right now?”_

“Let me look at it,” Michonne said coming closer.

_“And Michonne. You blew it. She deserved better, Rick.”_

* * *

 

Michonne still hadn’t figured out exactly what had happened between them. No one knew. The group walked around them with a dissonant air, mourning the strong partnership they all drew strength from.

The change in Rick was immediate. He went out of his way to avoid Jessie instead of seeking her out. If they were ever on the same side of the street he’d change directions and disappear quick. Michonne didn’t know how to feel about the relieved look on Jessie’s face after he’d leave.  

Other than official business, Rick hardly looked Michonne in the eye. When Daryl was around, Rick either avoided her or talked to her in overly polite one-worded sentences. He was curt with everyone else, slightly apologetic.

It made an already intense living environment, suffocating and barely worth the effort it took them to be taken in.   

* * *

 “We’re going to talk,” Michonne said, coming up to Daryl at full speed, brushing past him with enough force to knock him on his ass.  

Daryl followed her immediately and braced himself for a conversation he didn’t want to have.

“What happened between you and Rick?” She asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Nothing.”

Michonne shook her head and looked at Daryl with such disappointment, Daryl looked away. He didn’t want to say it outloud and make it real. He didn’t want Michonne to look at Rick differently, and he didn’t want her to go on without knowing either. He just wanted to protect them both.

“Don’t bullshit me, Daryl.”

Daryl looked back up at her, “He was ready to kill Pete before he had a reason to, twice.”

Michonne’s eyes widened, a loyal sort of denial in her face and Daryl loved her a little more for being cautious of what he was telling her. Always on Rick’s side. And yet, he hurt for her, and his anger at Rick burned stronger and pushed him to tell her the truth.

“He was moving in on him. I stopped him.”

The fear  in her face soon became washed over by resigned acceptance. Daryl felt the shatter of her faith deep in his chest.

“We got into it in one of the empty houses. I don’t know how it happened.”

Michonne looked him over then, concerned and curious. Daryl felt a bittersweet pride when Michonne noticed that he was severely lacking in injuries. He was stalling and it was only going to hurt them more.

“That’s not all,” Michonne said, trying to coax the rest out of him.

Daryl nodded and let out a harsh breath.  The memories weren’t playing in his head, he could feel them on his body. His left arm ached from when Rick pulled him close, his sides burned from the grip Rick had on him. Everything was pulsing and it was Rick, Rick, Rick. 

* * *

_Daryl recognized the sharp set of Rick’s shoulders. Something was wrong. Rick’s hand dropped to his gun and Daryl rushed forward pulling his crossbow out and ready._

_Couldn’t be walkers with how tense Rick looked. He was angry, Daryl could tell. That meant human threat. Some bastard that should have been walker bait a long time ago._

_Daryl loaded up and went right to get a better look at Rick’s target and then he froze. Rick was staring after Jessie and her husband, clarity and possessiveness in his eyes._

_Daryl unloaded his crossbow and swung it back, quietly he moved towards Rick. He almost lunged at him when it seemed Rick really was going to shoot, but Rick relaxed and dropped his hand._

_“Rick.”_

_Rick turned around, adrenaline still lingering in his eyes, visibly coursing through his body. He looked manic. Daryl looked around them then tilted his head towards a secluded spot. “Come on.”_

_Rick followed him and Daryl couldn’t shake off the feeling he shouldn’t be giving Rick his back. This wasn’t his Rick. It wasn’t the Rick that was quick to kill outside Alexandria either._

_“What was that about?” Daryl asked._

_Rick didn’t bother to hide the lie in his voice as he looked up at Daryl with arrogance._

_“What are you talking about?” Rick asked._

_That raised his hackles up more than anything, Daryl felt his old temper rearing its ugly head. He didn’t touch him, but he stepped up real close to Rick and stared him down._

_“What the hell are you doing?” Daryl asked, trying to find his Rick in those unfamiliar eyes._

_Rick stared at him and Daryl felt a new wound form as he realized Rick was sizing him up. Daryl pushed his hurt deep inside, out of Rick’s sight, very much like he used to with his father. Rick stayed eerily still for a moment longer and then walked away without a single word._

_For the first time he felt genuine doubt in Rick. It felt like hell._

* * *

_He followed Rick after getting back early from a run with Aaron. Ever since their last encounter, he hadn’t felt it was safe to leave him alone._

_Rick lingered a little too long at Jessie’s house a few times, but he eventually moved on. Daryl looked up at the setting sun, Rick’s shift should be over soon. Finally, Rick began his walk back to his house, except he circled back to Jessie’s house again._

_Jessie stepped out of her house and waved at Rick. Rick smiled suddenly, wide and it almost looked right. His eyes were a little too focused, a gleam in them that was anything but harmless. Even his smile looked sharp and volatile._

_"Rick,” Daryl called out, low and deadly._

_Rick turned slowly, realizing Daryl had been watching him. He nodded to himself, jaw ticking, hands tense._

_“Is Aaron hiding somewhere in the bushes, listening?” Rick spat out._

_Daryl’s face gave way to shock, he couldn’t believe was being so petty, so vulnerable. “What the hell are you talking about?”_

_“I bet that mic comes in handy while you’re babysitting me.”_

_“Stop.”_

_“You don’t trust me anymore. You and-and Carl, and Michonne, and even Glenn!”_

_Rick pulled Daryl in tight by his vest and twisted the material in his fist. The grip let Rick wrap the vest around Daryl’s neck, threatening to close off his throat._

_“But **you** , you look at me like I’m dangerous.”_

_Daryl felt a panic rising in his chest. Rick’s words were cutting deep, because they were true, but it wasn’t so simple. Yes, he was afraid of what Rick was falling into, but he would never abandon him. He’d never lose faith in the man he knew Rick to be._

_“Rick, you know I would back you up,” Daryl said, pleading with his eyes for Rick to understand and hear all that he didn’t know how to say “...if there was a reason.”_

_Rick’s eyes flashed with betrayal and Daryl felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t trying to hurt him._

_“Why are you doubting me now, Daryl?” Rick snarled into his face._

_“Rick!” Daryl shouted, placing his hand over Rick’s._

_They fell into an empty house and pushed against each other, knocking into furniture and breaking things. And even though they hit and yelled and tore at each other, Daryl wasn’t so sure they were fighting anymore. Every move brought them closer and closer, until Rick fell back on a couch pulling Daryl in with a half-assed punch._

_Daryl squeezed his knees around Rick’s hipbones. Rick’s anger bloomed into a carnal hunger, blowing his pupils wide._

_“Is that what you need?”_

_Rick’s chest expanded with a deep breath, making his whole body move underneath Daryl’s. His eyes were dark and alive with Daryl’s offer. Then they shifted down and focused on Daryl’s lips. Daryl felt a shiver go down his back, not entirely without genuine fear._

_“No.”_

_Rick briefly looked insulted, but quickly became eager when Daryl started unbuttoning his pants._

_Daryl rode him as hard as he could, hand covering and partly jammed into Rick’s mouth to smother his moans. Rick kept ramming into him from below and Daryl was embarrassed by how close he was. Rick should have been the one keeping him quiet, because as hard as he tried, he couldn’t hold back moans and whines._

_Rick started aiming for the place that made Daryl loud and Daryl shoved him back in anger. He slammed down and met Rick thrust for thrust. Daryl gasped out Rick’s name, a little pathetically, hands gone slack against Rick’s chest._

_He knew he shouldn’t, but he opened his eyes and caught the look of realization on Rick’s face. Then, Rick suddenly stopped and started again with slower and deeper thrusts. A meaner and spiteful look claiming his beautiful eyes._

_“Don’t.”_

_But Rick didn’t listen and Daryl came in Rick’s arms with the softest touch around his face. As soon as Rick came, Daryl pushed off and ran out of the empty house while buttoning up his pants. Some of the people from the nearby houses had started to come out._

* * *

_Rick somehow managed to get him back in that empty house again. Daryl felt like a cornered animal. He didn’t let the calmer look on Ricks’ face sink in, all he could process was how he had ended up giving himself to Rick._

_He felt as unhinged as Rick had seemed the last week. He wanted to attack. To hurt._

_“I want to talk,” Rick said distantly._

_“You want to talk? Fine. Let’s talk about Jessie. And Michonne.”_

_"That woman doesn’t need your dick. Her husband beat the shit out of her and their kid. You think she wants to roll around in bed right now."_

 

* * *

“We fucked.” Daryl closed his eyes as soon as he said it and rubbed his forehead, viscous guilt swirled around his stomach. His lungs felt like they were being ripped apart now that he’d said it out loud.

“That was about a week ago, and then you walked in on the rest of it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted over at fyeahrixonne.tumblr.com :D
> 
> Come yell at me at my tumblr: assholehustler.tumblr.com


End file.
